housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
All's Fair, Part 1
All's Fair is the 90th arc in Housepets!. Characters *Keene Milton *Mr. Steward *Fox *Tiger *Ralph *Marvin *King *Bailey *Bruce and Roosevelt *The Wolves Pack **Miles **North Star **"Darth Vader Sanchez" **Rockstar Hawk **Poncho **"Four Finger Discount" Jack *Zach *Karishad Plot Keene is confronted by a property tax, despite the fact his father built the home with his own two hands. Mr. Steward tells Keene he could easily afford the tax, but Keene remarks that isn't the point. Keene tries to think of a way to find a loophole so he can have someone else foot the bill. When Steward remarks turning the place into a state fair, Keene gets a terrible idea, and asks to send in Karishad. Steward argues that there's a hundred things wrong with that, but Keene insists. As a member of the K-9 Unit, Fox starts putting down signs closing off the roads, when Tiger tries to grammatically correct them. When Fox tries to explain they're closing off the neighborhood for the fair, a distressed Tiger violently shakes him, asking how the pizza guy will get through. Ralph tells Fox his lesson will be why they don't give free explanations to civilians. Keene holds a press conference, trying to calm down the people who are upset that the state fair is being held in what basically is their backyards. Despite hearing the words "unaccountable," "exploitative" and "astonishingly illegal", Keene's lawyers tell him to deny everything and admit no fault. Nonetheless, he provides everyone a gift for their time, which turns out to be food vouchers. Cut to Tiger, upset because Jerry handed him the tickets and told him that they were his food for next week, thinking he was going on a diet. Marvin tells him that's not what he meant. King gets Bailey tickets for the fair and she excitedly asks to go. Once there, being from Kansas, she asks where the livestock is King explains that since it's a state fair, they usually don't do livestock shows (or rodeos). Bailey is disappointed and King comforts her by saying there is a petting zoo. Bailey ends up petting Bruce on the nose, saying it feels weird, the roo retorting that this isn't in his usual job description. Marvin questions Tiger on the fact he isn't disappointed that they're going to miss pizza night. Tiger explains it's akin to missing Halloween only because you found Willy Wonka's golden ticket. A glory-eyed Tiger shows Marvin the tent to the Eating Contest, his paradise on Earth. He asks Marvin to help him fill out the form, as he has stained it with tears of joy. North Star excitedly tells his dad Miles that they caught a horse. Miles scolds them that the fair is not open season. He also tells them it isn't real horsemeat, as the cubs pulled a horse off the carousel, Rockstar Hawk saying that "Darth Vader Sanchez" told them it's candy coated like everything else. Miles tells "Deevee" that fiberglass isn't edible, and the cub frustratedly asks what's with human's obsession with fake food. Marvin looks over the form for the eating contest and tells Tiger there's a fifty dollar entrance fee. Tiger asks where he's supposed to get the money from. He looks over and sees Zach at the job booth, as he needs some money. Karishad offers him a job separting rancid hot dogs from the spoileed ones, or a job emptying the puke bucket at the Tilt-A-Whirl, both of which Zach passes on. Karishad then offers a job as a bingo announcer, and Zach sheepishly asks what the first two were again. Karishad offers Zach a job as a stripper, which he corrects to striper, a candy making job which he cannot do because of his fur being a health hazard. His last job offer is for the petting zoo. Tiger sweeps Zach into his arms and accepts the job on Zach's behalf, stating that he'll hold onto his paycheck for him. Karishad asks if he wants to add it to his eating contest application, which Tiger eagerly accepts. As Tiger carries Zach away, Tiger starts to ask how he knew that, and Zach responds it's better not to ask. Events *N/a Trivia *N/a Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:2015